


Truth or Dare

by rotg5311



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Closeted Character, Dirty Little Secret, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, The Hammock (IT), Truth or Dare, gay kiss, stanley knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Ok so why else would pettyass the clown bring up truth or dare while talking about Richie's dirty little secret? This is just what I would like to imagine happened.





	Truth or Dare

“Dare.” Bill said, unwavering. Richie couldn’t help but smirk. Everyone knew the dare’s were bad and only getting worse. Bill was a fool for picking it.

“I dare you to…” Beverley’s voice trailed off as she looked around. Finally settling on something, she held back a laugh. “I dare you to lick Ben’s armpit.”

“Oh c-come on that’s nasty!” Bill’s nose crinkled as everyone else laughed. Well, everyone but Ben.

“You don’t have to do that, Bill.” Ben protested weakly. Sure it was understandable that he didn’t want his armpit licked, but rules were rules.

“Yes he does.” Richie crossed his arms, looking between the two boys. “Rules are rules, and everyone has to do the Dare they get. If you don’t like it, you should have picked Truth.”

“Yeah, you’re a fucking idiot for not picking Truth, Billie.” Eddie leaned against the wall a few inches away from Richie. Normally one, or both, of them would be in the hammock, however Beverley got to it first. Richie could have sworn she had been there more than 10 minutes, but if Eddie wasn’t saying anything about it then he must have been wrong.

“Fine.” Bill got up from his spot, slowly walking over to where Ben sat, blushing and cringing. The act only lasted about two seconds, but Richie laughed for so much longer than that. Laughing until he cried, Richie finally managed to calm down once he needed to take his glasses off to dry his eyes.

“T-truth or dare, Stan?”

“Truth.” Richie let out a ‘boo’ that Stan ignored.

“Did t-they really cut off your dick at the Bar Mitzvah?” Bill’s face contorted into a look of shock and horror at the memory of Richie’s words.

“No. It’s just a ceremony about my passage from a boy to a man.” Stanley rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Richie. They both knew Richie was half Jewish, even if his family didn’t practise. They also both knew Richie was an absolute shit.

“Yeah a man without a wang.” Richie mimicked rubbing his hand over a flat surface down near his genitals. Not his best lie, but for a moment everyone had believed him. That’s what made it so funny.

“Oh shut up, Richie.” First, Stanley seemed mad. Then, it relaxed into a more… Devilish grin. Which was odd, and not the first descriptor he would ever use for his best friend. He knew he was fucked. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” As is Richie was stupid enough to pick Dare when Stan was mad at him.

“Who do you like?”

It was like a punch to the gut. All the air knocked completely out of him, almost making him stumble if not for the wall against his back. He briefly registered Beverley and Mike ‘oooooing’ at him. Stan just gave him a polite smile.

Oh fuck, Stan knew. Richie had suspected that his friend knew for some time, but this was practically confirmation. It was meant to knock Richie down a few pegs after repeatedly making Stan explain his culture all Summer. He’d give him props for it. A bold move that left Richie’s head swirling. Oh fuck.

“Dare.” It was a cheap move and would most likely draw questions, but there was no way Richie could answer. He also couldn’t think of one single name to use for a lie.  
“Hey, woah, wait. You can’t do that. Aren’t there like rules against that?” Eddie protested.

“Yeah I thought you had to do your Dare or take your Truth.” Mike frowned. They had to explain the rules in depth to him since he had never played before. A concept that had baffled his mind, but Richie had grown up with friends. Mike hadn’t.

“Normally, yes. But I’m willing to make an exception because I have an even better Dare.” Stan looked back at Richie, an all knowing smile plastered to his face. “But if you switch now you can’t switch back. You have to do the Dare.”

“Fine. Dare.” Whatever it was couldn’t be as bad as telling them all who he liked. Richie would lick any armpit, foot, or dusty wood beam in this room to avoid that question.

“I Dare you to kiss Eddie.”

Sometimes Richie was tired of being wrong. That was much worse than the truth.

“This game is such bullshit.” Was the only protest Richie could manage.

“H-hey, you made me lick an armpit. You have to do your dare.” Bill said angrily, though there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Those are the rules, remember?”

Richie looked from face to face, none of them offering him any help. Then he turned to Eddie, who stood there frozen in shock. A hint of a blush crossed his cheeks as he cradled his loser/lover cast. It was a nervous habit he had picked up along the way. Seeing it now made Richie’s stomach sink. Of course Eddie was scared. Who wouldn’t be?

“Come on guys, Eddie doesn’t want to do that.” It was Richie’s last hope. Everyone could see how thrown off Eddie was. Maybe that was enough. 

“And I didn’t want Billie licking my armpit, but here we are.”

Richie’s words coming back to bite him in the ass once more. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He was out of reasonable arguments to make. Richie took in one deep breath, trying and failing to relax. In one swift motion he flung himself forward, grabbing Eddie before the boy could protest. Cradling the smaller boys face, Richie crashed his lips down forcefully, smashing their lips together. It wasn’t soft or delicate and Richie had absolutely no idea what he was doing. But it was Heaven. Eddie’s lips were soft and warm and Richie wanted to stay there forever. Instead, he ripped himself away trying his hardest to slap an angry face over his shocked one. He couldn’t even look at Eddie.

“There. Happy now? Trashmouth Tozier is no fucking coward.” He let himself slam back down onto the wall, glaring at Stan.

“Wow you really did it. The Truth or Dare King.” Beverly laughed, letting herself roll out of the hammock before plopping down in an unglorified heap on the ground. Richie immediately took over vacancy of her old spot, letting himself take up as much space as he possibly could.

“Of course I’m the fucking King. What’s the point of even playing anymore? None of you can top that.” He tried keeping his voice even. Richie knew that if they kept playing Stan, or someone else, would ask the question again. Or dare him to do something worse to Eddie. It wasn’t a risk he was willing to take right now.

Thankfully no one argued the point. There were too many boys and not enough girls to be going around kissing each other. Richie grabbed blindly for a comic book before burying his nose into it. He still couldn’t look Eddie’s way, afraid of the disgust he would inevitably see there. Maybe in time that kiss would blow over. After all, it had been a dare, and they all made him do it. Eddie couldn’t be too mad at that, could he? But Richie knew how Mrs. Kaspbrak felt about gays… Was Eddie the same way?

Not even three minutes into his self hate speech, Richie felt a tug on the hammock. Eddie stood over him, still looking a little tense and pink.

“Your ten minutes is up.” Eddie told him, picking at his cast a little.

“What? No it’s not, I’ve only been here for-” Richie was cut off by the sight of Eddie crawling into the hammock with him.

“No it’s been ten minutes. I was counting. It’s not my fault you can’t keep track of time.” Eddie said, nestling in on and around Richie.

“Don’t fucking tell me what I can and can’t do. I’m the King and I’ll spend as much time on my throne as I want.” Richie glanced briefly to Stan, who was already rolling his eyes at the interaction.

“Yeah King of idiots. Who picks Dare anyways?”

“Oh shut up. Like that wasn’t the best kiss of your life.”

“Your mom kisses better than you.”

Richie couldn’t help but laugh. He knew they’d be alright, even if loving Eddie was his dirty little secret.


End file.
